Posiedeon's Daughter
by lara.morgan000
Summary: Natalie Jackson. The new face at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy's long-lost twin sister. A mysterious story begins to unfold as the twins are thrown into a serious problem that could put Camp in danger. Plus the struggle of having a normal, as normal as it can be being a demigod, life.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy!" she called in a sing song voice. "Percy!" I was swimming in the ocean following a Neired around. She kept disappearing and reappearing, calling my name.  
"Percy!" She called again. This time not moving. I swam up to her. "Percy!" As I got closer, I saw she was no ordinary Neired. She had jet black hair like mine. Hers went right down to her waist, floating around her in the water. She had 2 blue streaks that frame her face. She wore silver chains on her ankles and wrists. The girl wore a dark blue and white tie dye floating shirt with huge holes in the shoulder and black short shorts. She had a warm and welcoming smile. There was something strange and familiar about her. The strange Neireds eyes were very unsettling. She had sea green eyes just like mine. She seemed strange but very familiar.  
"Percy! Your here! " She sang.  
" Who are you? " I asked  
She smiled and laughed. "Our mother never said anything about me did she." She didn't wait for me to answer before carrying on. "I'm Natalie Jackson. Your long lost twin sister." She said and handed me a blue token. I bolted up in my bed. Cold sweat beading on my face and breathing heavily. The look of shock on my face was still there when the Neired told me she was my sister. I was clutching something cold. I looked in my hand. There was the token the Neired handed me. It was a blue crystal leaf with a gold hook and sliver spots. I got out of bed, pulled some clothes on, putting the token in my pocket. I headed out to the mess hall to see Annabeth.

I saw Annabeth talking to Piper, Jason, Leo and Thalia, who was visiting Jason. I called them over to the Posideon table.  
"Whats up, Percy? " said Piper, she saw something was up. I didn't answer.  
" Percy? " said Annabeth, sounding worried." Is something wrong? "  
I looked up and said." I have a twin. A sister. "  
" Dude. Is she hot? " Asked Leo  
" Shut up Repair Boy. You have Calypso."Said Piper. All of them looked surprised. Except for Thalia. I told them about my dream. Jason muttered a few times about another Jackson to deal with which resulted in Piper elbowing him, hard, in the ribs. They all asked questions, except Thalia. Who refused to look at me, like she was hiding something. I pulled out the the leaf token and placed it on the table. The others stared in wonder at it. Annabeth picked it up and examined it. Thalia was shocked and digged into her pocket and pulled out one identical but sea green instead of blue.  
"I know Natalie. " She said.  
The others stared at her in bewilderment, whereas I just raised an eyebrow. I wasn't that shocked. After all, Thalia was hiding something.  
" That's why I'm here" Thalia started. "No offense Jason. Nat Iris-Measaged me saying she was coming. Nat lives in New Zealand. Far away. She visited her before I came to camp and found Luke and Annabeth. She said she would help me get to Camp Half-Blood. That is until I find someone else. She left the day I found Luke, it's like she knew he was bad. She lived on a little Island called Kapiti Island, in a little hideaway by the Sea. She would always talk to Posideon. She was sent away because twin Half Blood in one family was dangerous. Sally had told Posideon and he took Natalie. He said that they couldn't be together now, but after Percy's destiny in the ways had come to an end, then she could contact you, Percy. She watched over you as you grew. She took care of you from Olympus. She has a strong bond with Zues, strange enough. Nat lived in a little grotto or underwater cave like the one on that weird show with those mermaids and... " She struggled with the name. Thalia looked at me for help.  
" Umm. H2O Just add water? " I suggested.  
" Yes. That one. Anyway she travelled all the way from New Zealand to Camp and lived in the grotto under your cabin Percy. " Thalia said, looking at me.  
" M-my cabin? " I asked.  
"Yeah. I saw her again, coming back to camp while you were on a quest. She saw me and I followed her and we talked. Do you ever wonder why you cabin still heels warm and welcoming even though there was no one else living in there? Nat cleans it. She makes it feel like home, even though it's uninhabited. Just to let you know someone cares about you. She knows that you don't realize. She does it anyway. No one at camp realizes she is a half blood, except for me, Chiron and Grover, who insisted that she came with us but she turned him down. Everyone at camp just thinks she is a Nymph or Neired. But now she's coming. You have a sister. You should be grateful. Look at Nico and Hazel, me and Jason. Finally you and Natalie. " Thalia finished telling the story. I honestly didn't know how to feel. I was happy I had a sister but angry that mum and Posideon for not telling me. I looked up at Thalia and smiled. Then got up and walked away to my cabin, leaving the others looking confused.  
"Percy! " Called Annabeth. I ignored her. I needed some time to myself for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, I heard a knock on my door. I heaved myself out of my bed, expecting to see Annabeth. Instead I see my so-called long lost twin.  
" Umm. Hey Percy? " She said. Natalie didn't sound so sure.  
" Uh, hey. " I said. I was leaning against the doorframe, blocking the entrance.  
" Umm, can I come in or... " Natalie said, trailing off.  
" Ummm, yeah. Sure. " I fumbled, moving away from the door. Natalie came in and sat down. She looked around.  
" Wow! " she said as she gazed in awe at the room." It's just like Tyson described it to be. "  
" Woah, wait. You know Tyson? " I said, sounding surprise.  
" Yeah. Of course. I have no problem with a Cyclops being my brother. Anyway, I lived with dad most of my life. Tyson made me these chains from Paua, Mother-of-pearl and silver and celestial bronze. The ones on my wrists turn into a shield and my dagger or sword. And the ones around my ankles turn into jet boots or skates. Anyway Tyson is Lovely. I am so glad he has someone like Ella. And you have Annabeth. You guys are so sweet together. " Said Natalie, she was very talkative as it seems.  
" No Percy. I am not talkative. " Said Natalie  
" How did you know what I was thinking? " I asked her, dumbfounded.  
" Twin link. I can tell when you are in trouble, what you are thinking etcetera. If I lose you, it's like losing an essential part of me. " she said. We sat in silence for a bit. I could tell she was feeling awkward. Suddenly she spoke.  
" Can I show you something? " Natalie asked.  
" Sure. Anything for my new sister. " I said dully.  
" Come on. " She said and walked out of my cabin. She led me down a winding path through the forest I hadn't seen before.  
" It's a concealed path. Only the Nymphs, Grover, Chiron, and Thalia know where it is. " Natalie informed me.  
" Where are we going? "I asked.  
" To my place" she said. Natalie ran and jumped behind a Boulder and disappeared. I walked around the rock and didn't see her. Something grabbed my foot and pulled me down a hole. I got a few scrapes and bruises falling down the hole. I started having terrible flashbacks from the Tartarus. Natalie grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace. It made me feel a bit better. We landed with a splash into a saltwater pool. An underground saltwater pool. We dove down and what I saw was breathtakingly beautiful. The sun shone through the tiniest holes, making a dappled light in the water. Light bounced off jewels around the cove. It was beautiful.  
"It is, isn't it?" she said.  
"Umm. Yeah, yeah it is." I replied  
"What's wrong, Percy?" Natalie asked.  
"Nothing. It's just- This whole sibling thing is hard. I know I had Tyson. It didn't change much as I knew him before I found out. But meeting my full blood sister, 18 years after birth when I should have grown up with you and -"  
"Percy. It was too dangerous to have both of us together growing up. Not just the monsters but Zeus being after us as Poseidon broke the vow and had twins? It was much safer. Plus your destiny as the Saviour of Olympus."  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I wasn't told anything about you." I said  
"I know Percy." said Natalie. Suddenly she perked up. "How 'bout you introduce me to your friends. I would love to meet my brothers girlfriend!" She said. I smiled and we headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**-NOTE - **

**Sorry. But this is a note. This may come off harsher than I expect. Sorry in advance. **

**Anywa, I have had a recent review about the twin thing I have going on. I am entirely aware that twins can't read each other's thought or feel when their twin is hurt or injured or that not all twins are identical. I know plenty of twins to know that. This is not based upon real life. It is FANTASY FANFICTION. The stuff about Percy and Natalie:s twin link is like Grover and Percy's empathy link. Fake, made-up, fantasy. It is only make believe. I would not of put that stuff if it was a story based upon reality, not fantasy where anything can happen. Sorry. It's just I know that some things are impossible, like it is mentioned in my other story, Renae Burgundy. Don't make a big deal about something that is fantasy. **


End file.
